Vampire! Why yes
by MeryinText
Summary: Do you believe that creatures such as demons, angels or vampires are real? Well, one High School Detective and his rival the Phantom Thief together with their partners have a story to tell you all... (Currently being Re-written)


**Vampire? Why yes…**

_**By: Aiko96**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC and MK**

**Pairings: KaiAo and ShinRan**

**Genre: Supernatural, Un-real, Family, AU**

**A/N: Some OOC and AU-ish story plot… and in my fanfic Shinichi (Conan) didn't shrunk. So it's kind of twisted story. Hope you like it! :D**

**Summary: The World is split into 2 type of creature. Humans and in-humans. In-humans can mean Vampires, werewolves, etc. And this world is where a certain famous detective and phantom thief live their perfectly normal –in their opinion- life. **

xX0Xx

_**Chapter 1: It all begins here**_

xX0Xx

It's a normal morning in Ekoda High, with a bunch of students chatting in the corridor and classroom trough the break time, as well as a usual chase between a certain boy named Kuroba Kaito and a girl named Nakamori Aoko, student of 2B class. "KAITO!" a shout from the said girl indicates that the chase has started for yet another time. "Class! We will begin the lesson in 5 minutes! Please prepare your books and stationeries! We will have a test!" Takamiya-sensei, 2B homeroom teacher said right after the bell rang. The class then starts normally despite some groaning from some students.

Suddenly, a man wearing a black coat head-to-toe, a pair of black sunglasses on his face, with a matching black hat and shoe enters the classroom. "Excuse me sir, but what are you doing here?" Takamiya-sensei asked.

The man suddenly pulls out a hand gun and points it at the poorly terrified sensei. "I'm looking for someone" he said "I know Kaitou Kid is one of you! So, show your self if you don't to see your friends' dead bodies!" he continued and points the gun to a female student at the corner of the class, Nishikawa Nina, who tensed up at the sudden movement.

"So you won't show yourself huh? Show yourself in 5 seconds Kid or I'll shot her in the head, 5….4…..3….2….1…" Right before the bullet hit her, a card hit the bullet as it fell. "Stop it… Left them out of this Snake!" Kuroba Kaito hissed, his card gun still in his right hand. "Ow, so you finally decided to show yourself Kid?" Snake asked. Kaito just growl. "Hm.. You are really a trouble for me you know, I thought after I killed your father then Kaitou Kid will be gone, but then you replaced him and become a another trouble…" Snake continued. "Cut the crap! What do you want with me?" Kaito asked. "Well if it's not obvious enough I'm here to catch you _Kazuki-san_, it really is a surprise to me that you're one of the _twin vampires_ you know." Snake replied.

"Me? Vampire? You have got to be kidding me!" Kaito protested. "I even know who your twin brother is and his hiding location…. _Kazuki…_" Snake said calmly. "Who knows?" Kaito asked again fiercely. "The whole organization knows it! Muwahahahaha! You have no where to hide anymore"Snake replied.

"And you people think you can catch us? How ridiculous!" Kaito laughed loudly –and creepily indeed- . The people in the class room tensed up. "_So, you people found out anyway…Then there's no need to hide, right Aoko?_" he continued in a slightly different voice. Then, his hands transform slightly into a more claw-like, a pair of sharp fangs appear, his eyes' color become dark red, and his school uniform were replaced by long black coat with matching formal black clothes and black boot-like-shoe. "You sure it's okay to throw away your human form just like that Kaito?" Aoko asked. Her expression was calm but a sense of worry clear in her voice, unlike her classmates who were shocked as well as scared. "_No worries…It's gonna be okay~_" he sing sang. Aoko just sigh.

"What the?" Snake shouted. His body tensed up at the sight. Yes he know that Kuroba Kaito is vampire from the information he got from the organization, but he never thought that he-he will look so scary with the killer aura. His body started shaking, cold sweat started to roll down his face. Everyone in the room notice that, and of course one Kuroba Kaito -_or Kazuki- _notice that as well. _"Ow, poor little scared Snake is shaking at the sight of his used to be prey… Is it me or are you scared oh little frightened Snake? Hm..?"_Kaito said with a smirk.

"Wh-what are you going to do..?" Snake asked shaking. _"Do you believe in magic, ne Snake?" _Kaito asked calmly.

**TBC**

xX0Xx

_End Chapter 1_

xX0Xx


End file.
